Finn and Rachel A complicated Romance
by idahogirllovefinn
Summary: Finn and Rachel meet at an arts school in Los Angeles and become fast friends. We all know that road to romance is not the easiest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i don't own glee or its Characters Ryan murphy does( THe Tony and Maria thing is from a story im writing for fun so her username MariaandTonyinlove came from that and Finn's MeetmeinFootball thing was just something random i came up with. (Reviews are Welcomed.) Rachel and Finn are endgame don't worry. Also I don't own _S.O.S by Rihanna. (DOn't own Sexyback by Justin Timberlake) there will be Glee quotes in this story randomly._

**Rachel's** **P.O.V**

Have you ever thought that what you've done was good for you? I did after out last year in Los Angeles. My mother, Shelby Cocran, is a big executive at a huge fashion company. Shannon Beiste, the president of High Styles Inc., aske my mother to be the C.E.O. of the company in L.A. My Name is Rachel Berry and here's my story.

I'm seventeen and now go to an arts school in L.A. No one know me here yet and I eat by myself in the corner of the cafeteria. My Only friend is in Washington D.C. studying far the teachers I've met encourage us to go far with our educations. We all look at each other with hopeful expressions.

When I got to my house, my mother and I had our usual chat about school."Hey baby girl," my mother said, "how was your first day?" I didn't want to respond at first but I hate talking about the first day of school with her. "Mom," I said, sarcastically,"you know how it goes." My mom usually makes me feel good but I hate that she repeats herself. " Rach, you got to go after your dreams to reach any goal," said my mother. " Mom, I know that but its tough to to follow," I said sarcastically. so I decided to go to bed.

Friday morning I was off to school in my new Jeep Wrangler. " Rachel, " called Finn Hudson. He is such a hunk that every girl has a crush on him. "Rach, what are you doing this weekend," asked Finn cooly. All I could think of was why Finn Hudson was talking to me." Hi Finn, I really don't know waht I'm doing," I said shyly. Then he whispered ," I would like to get to know you." I was getting weak in the knees. So I stayed quiet and he said quietly," Well, see you Rach," said Finn.

So I went home and checked my messages:

**MeetmeinFootball: hey rach, what are you up too.**

**MariaandTonyinlove: Nothin what about you.**

**MeetmeinfFootball:Not much but talking to you**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Why are you talking to me?**

**MeetmeinFootball: because you looked lonely. **

**MariaandTonyinLove: still that doesn't help me.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Rach, I mean that you looked lonely and didn't know anyone.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Well thanks that explains it.**

**MeetmeinFootball:I thought you could use a friend. So what are you up to this weekend.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Nothing and you.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Nothing but here's my number.**

**(MeetmeinFootball has logged off)**

So I called him and he told me where to meet him. We met at _Aeropostale. _" Hey Rach, so what do you want to do," said Finn. I was hesitating but I finally awnsered," how about the movies, but you can choose the movie." Then toughly he awnsered, "Ok how about we go see an _Adam Sandler _movie. He is my favorite actor." It was an awesome night.

It was Monday and I was getting ready for school. " Honey, how was your date," asked my energized mother. " Mom it wasn't a date, it was just two friends hanging out," I said annoyed. " Ok, ok, now off to school with you," she said.

When I arrived I saw Finn and his friends. I wanted to go up to him and say hi but I lost my nerve. " Rachel, may I speak with you," asked Mr. Schue. Nervously I responded, "Uh...sure, but what is this about?" Happilly Mr. Schue said," Rachel, I want you to move up two grades." I thought about it and responded, "I'll talk to my mother about it."

My first two classes were hard. The first class was the History of Dance, and the second was how the Cha-Cha began. It was lunchtime and it was the second day i ate alone. Finn was talking to his friends at the table across from me. Finally, my last class of the day was _Let's Cha-Cha _was the easiest of my classes.

After I got home there were a few messages from Finn telling me to get online, so I did.

**MeetmeinFootball:Hey Rach, whats up?**

**MariaandTonyinLove:Just doing homework. What about you?**

**MeetmeinFootball:Same here. Sorry I didn't say hi today.**

**MariaandTonyinLove:It's ok I was busy though too.**

**MeetmeinFootball: you need to change your username.**

**MariaandTonyinlove: No, because the names come from a story that I'm writing.**

**MeetmeinFootball: and whats That?**

**MariaandTonyinLove:** _Tony and Maria... A complicated Romance._

**MeetmeinFootball:Uh...Ok. Well I got to go.**

**(MeetmeinFootball has logged off)**

**"**Honey, I'm going to the store your friend Finn is here," my mother said as I was going downstairs. " Ok mom, I will be down in a second. Oh hi Finn, what are you doing here," I said feeling annoyed. " Rach, there is something I've got to tell you," he said sounding very tired. " Well tell me later, I've got a job to get to," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finn's** **P.O.V.**

I'm Finn "the main man" Hudson. A few weeks ago I met this girl named Rachel Berry. We went and hung out last weekend. On Monday, I saw her eating alone. I was going to say hi, but I was embarassed about my friends meeting her. So I told her that I was sorry that i didn't say hi and she told me that she was busy.

I just came from Rach's house. She had to leave before I could tell her how I felt." Hey Finn," said Noah (Puck) Puckerman, one of my best friends. " Hey Puck, I really like this girl as a friend; she"s sweet, kind, and is very smart," I said casually.

The next day at school I saw Rachel walking to class alone. I wanted to go and talk to her but it seems that she is mad at me for some unknown reason. Oh my gosh, she's heading over here. " Hey Rach, hows it going, " I said nervously. She sat right down beside me and put her hands on mine. " Finn what was the thing you wanted to tell me yesterday,' Rachel asked loosely. I told her we could talk about it in a few days.

A few days later Rachel and I went up to SanFranciso to talk and shop ( she was shopping). "Rachel, I need your advice on relationships," I asked politely. "Finn, what kind of relationship problems are you having,"Rachel asked trying hard to pry my feelings open. I really want to tell her how badly I feel. " Ok, Rach here is the thing, I really like this girl but I'm afraid to tell her how I feel. I know this girl Rach, but I'm so afraid of what she'll say if I tell her," I said very scared of what Rach was going to say. "Finn, if your afraid to tell this girl in person you should do something else," said Rach very annoyed. I'm so confused by what she means. " Um...Rach, its not that, it's me. Let's just go home," I told her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel P.O.V.**

I can't believe thats all he wanted to ask me. He said he can't tell this girl he likes her. Who knew guy's could be such wussies. Mom said thats because guys can't show their emotions. Boys, so thats why we think they're insensitive.

Monday I saw Finn hanging out with Noah Puckerman. Puck, I hear from Quinn Fabray, is a really big player. "Rachel take my word for it, if you and finn hang with Puck," Quinn warned,"never be alone with Puck or he'll try something with you."

**(MeetmeinFootball has logged on)**

**(MariaandTonyinLove logged on)**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Hey Finn.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Hey Rach, tomorrow Puck and I are hanging out. Wanna come?**

**MariaandTonyinLove:I'm not sure.**

**MeetmeinFootBall: Did Quinn say something to you. If she did...**

_I didn't want to tell him she did, so I came up with a lie._

**MariaandTonyinLove:No she didn't and I've never met Noah.**

**MeetmeinFootball:Sorry... but he's my friend and wants us to party with him.**

**MariaandTonyinLove:If he wants to meet me he should do it at school.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Rach, calm the fudge down all I want to do is talk to you.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Well right now I don't want to talk to you.**

So I just signed off.

I'm not angry with him, he wants to get on Quinn's case about it. " Rachel, Finn on the phone and wants to know why you signed off,"my mom said worriedly. "Just tell him that I'm not speaking to him for awhile," I said.

The next day Finn was standing at my locker. "Rach, we need to talk about last night," he said urgently when Quinn showed up."Finn, if Rach doesn't want to talk she doesn't have to," Quinn said very pissed off. She asked me about the fight last night and I told her. She told me that I should've told him the truth. I told her the reason why I did that, was because I didn't want him to get into her face.

After school Finn came up to me and asked, "Are you alright it seems like your mad at me?" To tell you the truth I was mad at him. "Finn," I said, "I don't like it when someone says bad things about my friends." What I told him was the truth." Rach, I'm so sorry, will you please forgive me asked Finn emotionally. I told him to let me sleep on it.

**MeetmeinFootball:So Rachel, what decision did you make?**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Finn, I've decided to forgive you.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Well its about time that you forgave me.**

**MariaandTonyinLove:I thought it was time to.**

**(MariaandTonyinLove logged off)**

On Saturday Finn didn't message or call me. " Hey Quinn, what are you up to today," I asked patiently. "I'm at the mall with my mom Rach," said Quinn sadly."Well call me when you've got nothing to do," I said to Quinn. "Finn hasn't called I'm guessing," said Quinn sarcastically. Truth is I'm worried about him.

**MeetmeinFootball: Hey Rach, how was your day today?**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Well worried and scared.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Why were you worried and scared?**

**MariaandTonyinLove:Because I haven't heard from you until now.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Oh that, just hanging out with Puck, so whats new.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Why were you hanging out with Puck and no there is nothing new with me.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Just needed to hang out with the guys.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Oh now you tell me, well condsider this our second fight.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Rachel, I thought I told you. Please don't be mad at me.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Well, don't talk to me for a while.**

**(MariaandTonyinLove logged off)**

Mr. Schue came up to me and asked "Rachel, what did your mom say about you going up two grades?" I never did ask my mom. So I told him, " Mr. Schue, I haven't had time to, so why don't you just call her." He said sure he could ask my mom about me going up two grades. I walked off to lunch

At lunch I saw Finn staring at Quinn and me. " So I hear your not speaking to him," said Quinn. It took me awhile to awnser her." By him you mean Finn, well yea I'm not," I told her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finn's** **P.O.V**

I don't know why Rachel is mad at me. "Puck, Rach is mad at me just because I said I was hanging out with the guys," I told sadly. "Finn it's not your fault that she doesn't understand," said Puck" She just caught me staring at her while trying to eat her lunch. I wasn't sure what she was thinking then. " Well Finn stop staring at her. If she gets mad easily than stop hanging out with her," said Puck.

I was on my way to biology when Rach storms pass me on her way to our class. Rachel and me are lab partners and she won't even look at me. " Rach, please talk to me, I'm so sorry for not calling you," I said worriedly. She turned around and glared at me then said, " Welll Finn, you were gone for eleven hours and you didn't call me ok!?" The bell rang and she left before I could say anything else.

**MeetmeinFootball: Rachel, I did try but my cell doesn't work because some idiot dropped it into a cup of water.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Finn, I don't want to discuss this until I have time to cool off.**

**MeetmeinFootball:Rachel, just try and let me explain...**

**MariaandTonyinLove: No, now please leave me alone.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Rach, it's not like we're going out or anything. Will you please talk to me!?**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Finn, I know we are just friends but thats beside the point. I was worried about you ok, I didn't know if you were in trouble or in the hospital.**

**MeetmeinFootball:Rach, if you told me that before I would have explained to you what happened. Will you please forgive me? : (**

**MariaandTonyinLove:Finn, I need sometime to think about it and process my awnser.**

**(MariaandTonyinLove has logged Off) **

She needs to think about it, but I just apologized and gave her an explanation. So I called up her friend Quinn. " Hey Quinn, it's me Finn, I wanted to talk about Rach, please call me," I left Quinn a message. Quinn wasn't there so I called Puck. " Oh, hey Finn, what did Rachel say," asked Puck. I really didn't want to tell him what she said but I did." Puck," I said, " Rach said that she needs time to think and process her awnser," I told him. Then we left.


	5. Chapter 6

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

It's not that I don't want to forgive him but I want to. He told me that his cellphone didn't work because someone dropped it into some water."Quinn, don't awnser that phone it might be Finn," I said. Sure enough it was Finn calling Quinn to talk about me. I told Quinn not to talk to him and I left.

**MariaandTonyinLove: Finn, why did you call Quinn to talk about me?**

**MeetmeinFootball:I'm not going to tell you Rach.**

**MariaandTonyinLove:If it concerns me than I want to know ok!?**

**MeetmeinFootball:Fine Rach, I wanted to see if Quinn knew anything about you accepting or not accepting my apology. **

**MariaandTonyinLove:Finn, if you keep asking me than I'll never forgive you.**

**MeetmeinFootball: It's not like I was asking you right now.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Finn, I really don't want to talk about this.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Ok, but Rach...**

**(MariaandTonyinLove has logged off)**

I signed off before he could say anything else.

I woke up the next day and saw Finn outside my window on a ladder. "Finn, what are you doing," I said in astonishment. "Rach, I'm so sorry that I'm cleaning out your rain gutter,' said Finn desperately. I didn't know what to say to him."Finn," I said," your going to break your neck." At first he didn't respond."Rach,I'm doing this for me and not for your forgiveness," said Finn. He left after that.

Later that day I ended up talkin to Finn on my instant messenger:

**MariaandTonyinLove: Finn you could've broken your neck this afternoon.**

**MeetmeinFootball:Rach, I thought I told you I was doing that for me.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: I was only concerned for you and hopefully thought you wouldn't fall.**

**MeetmeinFootball:Ok thanks Rach, but I hate not talking to you at school.**

**MariaandTonyinLove:I want you to meet me at my locker.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Rach, why do you want me to meet you at your locker?**

**MariaandTonyinLove:Finn, I've something to give you and it's kind of important.**

**MeetmeinFootball:Ok, well see you tomorrow.**

**(MariaandTonyinLove has logged off)**

I picked out my school clothes for school. My mom helped me pick out this black top that says _"Boys are Idiot's"_ and a denim skirt. Quinn thinks I wanted to make Finn mad. Then I decided to go for a different shirt.

"Hey Rach, you look great," said Finn. He also looked handsome. " Finn," I said while trying to flirt with Finn, "here's the letter I said I was going to give you." Then Finn said,"Rach, thank you but..." I Interrupted him, " Finn, in the letter is my forgiveness and something I need to tell you." I Then turned around and walked away.


	6. Chapter 7

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

It's been two days since I gave Finn my letter and I haven't heard back from him. I've seen Finn around and he says he's busy when I try to talk. I've got a feeling he needs to tell me something. Finn is a good friend of mine and I don't want to lose him.

**MeetmeinFootball: Rachel, I need to talk to you about your letter.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Finally, you are speaking to me about my letter.**

**MeetmeinFootball: About that I'm glad that you forgive me but I need to tell you...**

**MariaandTonyinLove: What do you need to tell me.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Rachel, thanks for telling me you had feelings for me, but...**

**MariaandTonyinLove: What is it that you have to tell me Finn?**

**MeetmeinFootball: Rachel, I don't feel that way about you and I have feelings for someone else.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Who do you have feelings for Finn?**

**MeetmeinFootball: Rach, you know her ok, it's Quinn.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Are you going to tell her how you feel Finn?**

**MeetmeinFootball:I don't know yet why?**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Because you have to tell her how you feel.**

**MeetmeinFootball:I don't know if I can do that.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Sure you can.**

**MeetmeinFootball:Rach, listen to me...**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Ok, I'll help you ok, and thanks for telling me how you felt.**

**MeetmeinFootball:Ok, so what is your plan to help me Rach.**

**MariaandTonyinLove:Ok, first of all you can't talk to Puck for awhile, second give her some flowers, oh and Finn her favorite flower is Lilies, and take her somewhere romantic.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Where can I get Lilies from and what is a romantic restaurant.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Ok, the flowers you can get at Lilies & Roses (**_Don't know if this exists but I came up with this out of now where . so if it does i totally don't own it). _**Then take her to a french restaurant.**

**MeetmeinFootball: A french restaurant, ok...well talk to you later.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Ok well...goodnight.**

**(MariaandTonyinLove logged off)**

So after that I went straight to bed.

"Rachel, what did Finn say about your letter," asked Quinn. I didn't want to tell her what happened but I did anyway. "Well Quinn, to make it simple he doesn't like me that way," I told her. There was a little bit of silence. "Oh Rach, how are you feeling," said Quinn. " I don't know but I'm glad I told him," I said and left.


	7. Chapter 8

**Finn's P.O.V.**

"So Finn, how was that letter, because I saw you being so serious with Rachel," said Puck. I really didn't want to tell him because its none of his business but I told him anyways. " Puck, Rachel told me that she has a crush on me," I said frustrated. He stared at me blankly. " So Finn," said Puck seriously, "did you tell Rachel that you actually like Quinn." I was standing there beginning to shake. " Yes Puck, I told her and please telll me I did a good thing," I said. Puck looked at me like I did something crazy. Thats when Puck said, " You know how girls are, she'll go and tell Quinn about your feelings." So then I decided to instant message Rach.

**MeetmeinFootball: Rach, did you tell Quinn how I feel.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: No I didn't tell her. Who said I would, was it Puck?**

**MeetmeinFootball: Puck told me that girls talk to each other about boys. Please don't be mad at me.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Why do you always believe Puck. He doesn't know anything about how women communicate with each other.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Rach, Puck was just trying to help.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: What he did was not called helping. I have to go.**

**MeetmeinFootball:Rach, don't ...go!**

**(MariaandTonyinLove has logged off)**

_"S.O.S By Rihanna Ringtone."_

_F.H.- Rach will you please talk to me._

_R.B.- Why, you always defend Puck, but not Quinn and I who you claim to be your friends._

_F.H.- Come on Rach, I don't mean anything by it._

_R.B.- Whatever, I have to go because whe have school tomorrow._

The next day I saw Rach and Quinn glaring at me. " Hey Finn, can you tell me why Rach and Quinn are glaring at you," asked Puck. While I was contemplating, I told Puck, "Isn't it obvious you nitwit." "Puck, they or should I say Rach pointed out that I keep on defending you," I said sternly to Puck. He was tryining to process what I"ve said. "So, that just proves that you stick up to your friendship with your true friends," said Puck. "Well, Puck, I might of lost Rachel's friendship because of your accusation," I yelled at Puck. We walked off in seperate directions.

At lunch Quinn came over to my table. " Finn, why are you taking Puck's side," asked Quinn. Nervous and trying not to stutter I awnsered, " Quinn, w-w-will y-y-you t-t-tell her I'm sorry and that I didn't mean to take Puck's side." Then she left satisfied by my awnser to her question.


	8. Chapter 9

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Quinn is coming back from talking to Finn. "Hey Rach, Finn says he didn't mean to take Puck's side,," Quinn said panting. "Ok, but I still have the right to be mad at him, right Quinn," I said quietly. At that exact moment Finn came over. "Rach, would you talk to me later," asked Finn. After that we headed to class.

"Honey, I have to help paint a scenery for our new clothing line," said my mother as she was walking out the door. "See you later mom, I'm just going to be here and forgetting to talk to Finn," I said and then she walked out the door. It was aggravating not talking to Finn. It felt like there wsn't anything I could do. So I decided to I.M. him.

**MariaandTonyinLove: So Finn you wanted to talk.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Yeah, um Rach, I wanted to say sorry for not being your side.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Well I forgive but...**

**MeetmeinFootball: But what Rach?**

**MariaandTonyinLove: but I think I may have overreacted a bit but please try to listen to Quinn and me once in awhile.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Rach to tell you the truth I had an fight with Puck and believe , and I mean really believe me that me and Puck won't be speaking to each other for awhlie.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Finn, have you taken Quinn on a date?**

**MeetmeinFootball: I want to, I really do, but I'm going to go now.**

**(MeetmeinFootball has logged off)**

I don't want to be jealous of Quinn, I don't. I just can't believe Finn has a crush on her. I hope I can find someone who believes in me and cares about me. So I got up from my own personal pity party and went to work.


	9. Chapter 10

**Finn's P.O.V.**

Well I'm going to write Quinn a letter. I hope she will like it. I've had a crush on her since I've moved here two years ago. Quinn was so nice to me until she found out that I befriended Puck. Oh wait Quinn I.M.'d me.

_**PartyPrincessiscool: Hey Finn, Rach just told me your conversation about the Puck situation. I think what you said was nice to her. Oh and thanks.**_

**MeetmeinFootball: Hey Quinn, thanks. I just wanted to apologize for what both Puck and I did. Although you can put the blame on me.**

_**PartyPrincesiscool: Finn, it wasn't your fault. It was all Puck's. If he hadn't done what he did, we wouldn't be talking to each other right now.**_

Unfortunately she is correct.

**MeetmeinFootball: Hey Quinn, can I ask you a question?**

_**PartyPrincesiscool: Hey Finn, you can ask me anything.**_

**MeetmeinFootball:Oh gosh, Quinn, will you go out with me.**

_**PartyPrincessiscool: Well Finn, I'm going to say yes.**_


	10. Chapter 11

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

As I was heading to my creative writing class, Quinn showed up and stopped me." Hey Rach, I have something to tell you," Quinn said shyly. " Well tell me quickly,' I said urgently. My teacher Mr. Nancy (he hates his last name) will mark me as tardy. "Ok Rach, so Finn, asked me out and I said yes," said Quinn.

I was still enormously shocked by what Quinn said before class. I have to go home and talk to FInn. I can't believe she did that. Unless she has feelings for Finn too. Oh gosh here come Puck. I escaped him by going through the cafeteria.

As I was on my way home Finn calls me:

_**(I''m bringing sexyback By Justin Timberlake)**_

**F.H-Rach, gues where I'm at.**

**R.B-Where are you at Finn. Oh my gosh, you finally asked out Quinn.**

**F.H.- Yeah, I finally did. I'm guessing that Quinn told you. Oh we're at ****_Bonjour._**

**R.B.-Finn, I have a favor to ask of you. It might sound stupid though.**

**F.H.- You sound very concerned about something. What's the favor?**

**R.B.-Well your friend Puck keeps trying to talk to me and I don't want to talk.**

**F.H.-Well it's quite stupid that you don't want to talk to him.**

**R.B.-I will talk to him, but I get the feeling that he wants to ask me out.**

**F.H.-So whats the problem if he wants to ask you out Rach.**

**R.B-I don't like him like that though. I will try to be friends with him though.**

**F.H- I will try to get him to back off.**

**R.B.- Thanks Finn. You are a good friend, bye.**

**F.H.-Bye.**

The reason I wouldn't go out with Puck is because he's perverted. He will hit on every single girl that he likes. Quinn said that before Finn and I moved here, Puck would follow her like a little puppy dog. He may seem like a nice guy to guys but not to us women. I just don't like him.

**_Partyboyiscrazy: Hey Rach, Finny said you wanted to talk to me._**

**MariaandTonyinLove:Puck, why are you following me at school, because it's kind of creepy.**

_**Partyboyiscrazy:Rach, I'm sorry but I like you a lot. You are one beautiful jewish american princess Rach. We can be friends if you want.**_

**MariaandTonyinLove:Thats what I want. Thanks for that compliment but I have to go.**

**(MariaandTonyinLove has logged Off)**

I don't know why I have to be liked by a perverted guy like him. Well at least someone likes me. I would have loved it if Finn would like me the same way that Puck does. I mean I like Finn because he's smart and quiet when we're just by ourselves.

The next day at school I saw Quinn and Finn being friendly. As I was walking past them Puck jumped out and almost made me fall backwards. " Hey Rach, whats shakin,"asked Puck. I didn't want to talk to him but I didn't want to be rude." Not much going on right now," I said hotly. With that said he walked of clearly not have listened to what I said.

Finn meanwhile was just looking at Quinn for twenty seconds or so when the bell rang for class. I couldn't focus because Quinn and I haven't spoken since she told me she likes Finn too.


	11. Chapter 12

**Finn's P.O.V.**

It's November and Rach hasn't spoken to Quinn and me. I want to be Rachel's friend. I even tried to set her up with Puck. It didn't work out as well as I thought. I hope she's alright.

**(MeetmeinFootball has logged on)**

**(MariaandTonyinLove has logged on)**

**MeetmeinFootball: Hey Rach, whats up.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Nothin just please leave me alone.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Rach, I just want to speak with you. **

**MariaandTonyinLove: I just want you to leave me alone.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Rach are you mad because I was trying to set you up with Puck.**

**MariaandTonyinLove:Well I don't need your help finding a boyfriend.**

**(MariaandTonyinLove has logged off)**

_**Partyprincessiscool: Hey Finn, what did Rach think about the date or setup with Puck.**_

**MeetmeinFootball: Hey Quinn, she hated the idea. How will we get her to talk to us again.**

_**Partyprincessiscool: I don'tknow. Just let her cool off though. Bye.**_

_**(Partyprincessiscool has logged off)**_

I can't believe Rach won't talk to me. Rach, I think is lonely even though she won't admit it. Quinn's my girlfriend and Rach is my friend I don't want to ruin what I have. I hope she will speak to me soon.


	12. Chapter 13

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I hate Finn. Why did he have to set me up with Puck?! The only person I'm in love with is Finn. Hopefully Quinn and Finn will stop bugging me with phone calls.

**R.B.- This is Rachel Berry, leave a message after the beep.**

**(beep)**

**F.H.- Hey Rach, this is Finn, I hope you will calle me back.**

Yeah right, like I will call him back.

**Q.F-Hey Rach, I know you like Finn. Will you please forgive me.**

Well, I'll probably will forgive them. I desperately need someone to talk to. When Puck calls I hang up on him. I should just be glad for them. Mom just arrived , I think I'm going to go talk to her."Hey mom, your late and it's midnight, whats going on,' I asked. She seems depressed lately because of this job. " Well honey, the boss is thinking about relocating me,' awnsered my mom. I wonder wher we might go; London, Paris, maybe Tokyo. "Hey mom, where is she relocating us to," I asked. With a weird smirk on her face she awnsered," Well it has a nice mall there with a _Claire's _store." I have a feeling I'm not going to like this. " Mom, please just spare me the agony and tell me already,' I said hotly. ' Honey, she wants us to relocate to Ohio," mom said quietlly. "Ohio, well ok, but i hear that some of it's schools has a thing called slushie facials," I said sarcastically while going up stairs.

**(****MariaandTonyinLove**** is logged on)**

**(MeetmeinFootball is logged on)**

**(****_Partyprincessiscool is logged on_****)**

_**Partyprincessiscool: Hey Rach, going on**_

**MeetmeinFootball: Yea Rach! Rach what is going on?**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Well it's bad news and good news.**

_**Partyprincessiscool: Give us the bad news first.**_

**MeetmeinFootball: Tell us we're listening.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Well I'm moving to Ohio.**


	13. Chapter 14

**Finn's P.O.V.**

As soon as Rach said," I'm moving to Ohio," we rushed over to Rach's house. I mean Quinn and I. " I can't believe your moving. Why Ohio, why not New York or Florida, I asked Rachel. " Well, to simply put it Ohio's High Styles store isn't doing to well and only my mom knows how to fix the problem," said Rach. A few hours later Quinn and I left.

**(****_Partyprincessiscool _****is logged on)**

_**Partyprincessiscool: Hey Finn, it's sad about Rach isn't it/**_

**MeetmeinFootball: Hey, I know. It's going to be hard when she leaves.**

**(****MariaandTonyinLove ****is logged on)**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Hey guys would you come over later.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Why, we just left your house.**

_**Partyprincessiscool: Yea, we just left. Do you have something to tell us?**_

**MariaandTonyinLove: Yeah, but what I have to tell you guys is in a letter that I want you to read together.**

_**Partyprincesiscool: why...**_

**MeetmeinFootball: Why did you write a letter to us?**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Why i wrote you a letter you ask, it's because I wanted to shae something personal with you guys. Ok?**

**MeetmeinFootball: Ok!**

**Partyprincessiscool: Ok!**

**(****MariaandTonyinLove**** has logged off)**

**(MeetmeinFootball has logged off)**

**(****_Partyprincessiscool _****has logged off)**

I hope that this letter won't be like the one she sent to me last year. I hope wil be ok in Ohio. I should tell her she needs to call us anytime she wants. Maybe when I'm not in school.


	14. Chapter 15

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I'm leaving L.A. tomorrow. It's six o'clock and Finn and Quiin left with the letter I wrote to them. Finn gave me the strangest look on his face. I'm guessing that he thought I was going to tell him I love him again. I hope they'll write to me. I have a copy of the letter and put it in my journal. It went something like this:

_Dear Finn and Quinn,_

_You guys are very good friends to me. Even though I've only been here a year. I know more about you guys than any of my other friends. You guys made me feel welcome than any of my other friends. You guys made me feel welcome on the first day I came to your arts school. I want to tell you that you'll always be my best friends. I hope that we can forgive and for get all the fights we've had. Finn, please tell Puck that I'm not moving because fo him and that he's still an idiot. Quinn, please telll Mr. Schuester that I won't be able to skip a few grades. Just let all my teachers know that I'll be moving. Here are some friendship bracelets that I've made for you guys. I hope that you'll wear them and think of me. Finn, before writing this I told myself that Finn is totally going to think this is another love letter, but I proved you wrong._

_Love,_

_Rachel_

_P.S. Finn, Quinn I hope that you'll take care of each other. Hopefullly, don't let Puck hurt other girls with his womanizing ways._

_**(Partyprincessiscool is logged on)**_

**(MeetmeinFootball is logged on)**

**(****MariaandTonyinLove**** is logged on)**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Hey guys, how did you like the letter I gave you.**

_**Partyprincessiscool: Well, It now officially sucks that you're leaving. Your letter was lovely.**_

**MeetmeinFootball: Rach, it was amazing. It makes it even sadder that your leaving soon.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: I know your sad. My mom said that this summer you guys can stay with us.**

_**Partyprincessiscool: That sounds cool... Lima, Ohio here we come.**_

**MeetmeinFootball: Sounds very cool... although your mom knows that I'm a guy right?**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Very funny Finn. I just finished packing. Good thing i have a laptop. Talk to you later.**


	15. Chapter 16

**Finn's P.O.V.**

Rachel just left and left Quinn and me a letter. She wanted Quinn and me to tell Puck she is not moving because of him, and to telll Mr. Schuester that she can't go up two grades. I didn't know that she was that smart. Just got off the phone with Quinn apparently Rach did tell us but we weren't listening.

"Hey Puck, Quinn and I have some news about Rach," I said sadly. Puck came up to us slowly and asked, " does this have anything to do with her being so smart?" I was still standing there wondering how he knew how smart Rach actually was." Uh...no, she's moving because her mom's being transferred," I told Puck lightly.

**(MariaandTonyinLove is logged on)**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Hey Finn, did you tell Puck and what did he say.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Well before I got to tell him he asked if you were moving because you are intelligent, and then I told him no and that it was because of your moms transfer.**

**MariaandTonyinLove:Ha, thats funny. I hope you guys will come visit soon. The weather here is somewhat interesting, but I think you guys will like it here.**

**MeetmeinFootball:Well Quinn and I will try and work things out with our parents. I'm sure we'll be able to go though. Do you have any extra rooms for us to stay in?**

**MariaandTonyinLove: That sounds good then. But yea, we have two extra rooms for the both of ya. Hey Finn, did you tell Mr. Schuester that I was moving.**

**MeetmeinFootball: Not yet. I will tomorrow.**

**MariaandTonyinLove: Well thanks, and goodbye.**

**MeetmeinFootball:Goodbye, talk to you tomorrow.**

**(MariaandTonyinLove has logged off)**

The next day I was looking for , when someone came up behind me. I turned around to see who it was and it was Puck. " Hey Finn, have you heard from Rach lately? I've been wanting to talk to her," asked Puck honestly. "Well Puck, I did hear from Rach and she thought what you said was very funny," I told Puck. Then he walked off happily.

Later that afternoon I found ." Hey Finn, have you seen Rachel Berry. I'm looking for her to talk to her about skipping two grades,' asked ." Well Mr. Schue, Rach wanted me to tell you that she has moved to Lima, Ohio," I said to Mr. Schuester in a very politer voice. " Oh ok then, well please tell her that I wish her good luck," said disappointedly."Ok, I will tell her that, that you wish her good luck,' I said as I walked out of the room.


	16. Chapter 17

**Rachel's P.O.V. (1 month later)**

I can't believe that it has been a month since moving here to Lima, Ohio. Finn and Quinn are about to land in a few hours."Rach, are the rooms ready for your friends when they arrive," asked my mother from downstairs."Yeah mom, the rooms are ready for Finn and Quinn," I told her form outside the room.

As the day wore on I was getting nervous about the fact Finn and Quinn are almost here. A few minutes later my phone rang."Hey Rach, do you want to do something to day," asked Jesse St. James. I met Jesse two weeks ago in my A.P english class."Hey Jesse, my friends from Los Angeles, California are going to be arriving soon," I told Jesse we hung up he asked me if I wanted to do something after they left Ohio in two weeks.

A couple hours later, my mom and I were on our way to the airport to pick up Quinn and Finn." Quinn, Finn, how was your flight from L.A.," asked my mother. Quinn, as cheerful as she can be awnsered,"It was wonderful , except the part when Finn got sick from the peanuts." Finn looks very pale now that I got a good solid look at him.

Thirty minutes later my mom, Finn, Quinn, and I finally got back to the house."Finn," I said, "whats been going on since I left." It took him a while to awnser me because he seemed to feel nauseous."Well Rach, told me to wish you good luck," said Finn. We all stood silently in my room, until there was a knock on my door. It was Kurt Hummel, my gay best friend."Hey Rach, I thought we could go and hang out," said Kurt. " Uh...Kurt,, I can't hang out because my friends Finn and Quinn just arrived here and I want to hang out with them," I said trying so hard to be sincere."Well, I will keep in touch with you ok Rach," said Kurt as he was leaving.

A few minutes later Quinn asked," So Rach, tell Finn and Me what's been going on with your life lately?" I hesitated for a minute and I finally said,"Well Quinn, I'm in a lot of A.P. classes and I have a job at the local mall." It was 9:00 p.m. and we ate dinner and decided to turn in early.


	17. Chapter 18

**Finn's P.O.V.**

Well it's 12:30 a.m. on a Wednesday morning. It's been three and a half hours since we decided to go to bed at nine. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," I said quietly, so as not to disturb the people who were still asleep. "Hey Finn, how are you feeling now," asked Rachel."I'm fine Rach, this state is just so different from California," I said to Rach shyly." I know," she said and went back to her room.

Later that day I woke up at 9:15 a.m. "Look who's up Quinn, your knight and shinning armor,"said Rachel while laughing."Hey gorgeous," said Quinn, "what is going on with your hair this morning?" Thats when I realized I forgot to get changed and brush my hair before coming downstairs."Goodmorning Rachel and goodmorning babe," I said sitting in the middle of them. I couldn't help but wondering who that Kurt fellow was yesterday."Rach, said Quinn," I hope you won't mind me asking but who was that Kurt boy you wee talking to yesterday?" Whoa! That was freaky, I can't believe Quinn asked my question." Uh, Kurt well he uh-um, is my new best guy friend who by the way is gay," said Rachel. The subject was closed.

It was early in the afternoon when I decided to ask Rach the question I've wanted to ask her. "Hey Rachel, have you started going out with anybody yet," I asked gently."Finn, it's not really any of your business but no not yet," Rachel said happily." Rach, you know that I'm here if you need anything at all ok," I told her protectively. I just hope she doesn't think this is all just a facade." I don't know what to say to that except that I can protect myself," Rachel said infuriated. I didn't mean to infuriate her, I just wanted to let her know that I will always be there if she ever needs me. "Hey you two," Quinn yelled at us,"we should start heading back to Rach's." That was the end of our walk.

Later that evening; Rach, Quinn, and I sat quietly eating a pepperoni pizza."Hey Rach, don't you ever miss bing in California," asked Quinn," because we sure miss you." Rach went pale and said nervously," At first I did, but when we finally got settled, I started to love it." I think I may just started to realize my true feelings for Rach.


	18. Chapter 19

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

As soon as I finished Quinn's question, I couldn't help but notice how quiet Finn was right now."Hey Finn, how are you feeling,"I asked being looked like he was going to have a panic attack. He gasped out,"I'm...really...fine...just please...stay back...I need...room to...breath." "Ow," he yelled after Quinn pounded his back. "It looks as if your about to have a panic attack," I said. He gulped down most of his ice water and sighed."I've just got alot of things on my mind," said Finn. He was trying to avoid my gaze. "Whats on your mind Finn," asked Quinn. His face was turning red as he said,"Quinn it's none of your business and please leave it alone." "Fine Finn," said Quinn sounding upset and turned to go upstairs. "Why did you have to speak to her like that," I asked sounding worried. Finn looked up when I said that."Rach, I've got alot on my mind and it's just really frustrating me right now.I better go and apologize, goodnight Rachel," said Finn shyly while heading upstairs. Oh a text from Kurt:

_**Hey how are your guests doing?-Kurt**_

**Hey Kurt!They are doing fine. Except that my friend Finn is acting kind of funny.-Rachel**

_**What do you mean? Is he sick or something?-Kurt**_

**Well, not sick per se. It's more inside of his head. He won't even look into my eyes and he called me Rachel! He always used Rach when he's talking to me. What do you think?-Rachel**

_**Did you try asking whats wrong? Cause I don't have a clue. None at all.-Kurt**_

**Yea, I tried asking him what was he told me is that he's got a lot on his mind and its frustrating or aggravating him. I really hope he's ok.- Rachel.**

_**Well Rach, just let him be is all I can say to that. So goodnight.-Kurt**_

**Goodnight Kurt and thanks for the advice.-Rachel**

I really hope that Finn is ok."Hun, it's getting late, don't you think you should go to bed," asked mom. "Yea. Hey mom can I ask you a question,"I asked. "What is it Rach,"asked mom concerned. "Well," I said, "Finn is acting so strange ever since we got back from our walk this afternoon!?" Mom just stood there for a minute and said," Maybe he just needs to think it through and then he'll tell you." All I could think was 'I hope so!' and went to bed.


	19. Chapter 20

**Finn's P.O.V.**

Oh my gosh! I can't believe that I yelled at Quinn.I can't be so stupid that I fell for Rach. Rachel is lik my best friend that I've ever had since last year. After I spoke to Rach, I came upstairs and I apologized to Quinn. I really don't know that she'll forgive me. Puck has just sent me a text message:

_**Yo man, hows Rach?! Is Ohio big or what?-Puck**_

**Rach, oh she's great. Lima is confusing Puck, I think I might have a problem.-Finn**

_**That's good she's great! So whats the problem that your having? Is it Rach or Quinn thats causing the problem?-Puck**_

**Well Puck, Rach is the problem actually-Finn**

_**Dude, why is Rach the problem? I thought you guys are supposed to be best friends or something.-Puck**_

**Well she is my best friend, but it's something much bigger than that though. I acted like a total spaz in front of her.-Finn**

_**Finn, it sounds like you have a thing for Rach. Does Quinn know about it?-Puck**_

**Puck that is exactly what I'm trying to tell has no clue that I have a thing for Rach and I don't know what to do.-Finn**

_**Well Finn, I don't know what to tell you. Does Rach have a boyfriend?-Puck**_

**I don't kow Puck. It's been a month since she moved out here to Ohio and I just met one of her guy friends who is gay.-Finn**

_**Well, I would ask her if she had a boyfriend and dude I would really ponder the fact if your feelings for Rach are true.-Puck**_

**Maybe...Maybe...I have to go and Puck.-Finn**

_**Bye...Talk with ya later Finn.-Puck**_

Well, Puck took that well, and that is some good advice Puck gave me. I really need to talk to Quinn and Rachel. Maybe Puck is right maybe I do need to think this all out though. I just don't want to hurt anybody. Quinn is great I just don't believe that we have a love connection. Rach, on the other hand, is a wonderful friend. I just don't know if she is happy with a boyfriend or just happy being single.

The next day was very interesting."Goodmorning Rach, why is the weather cold today," asked Quinn and I together. "Oh ... yeah, I forgot the weather pattern is kind of weird here in Lima, Ohio,"laughed Rach. "What do you mean the weather pattern is weird," I asked. "I mean sometimes the _Weather Channel _says one thing and it usually does something different," said Rach.

Later that afternoon we decided to go to the mall. It was tall, about half as tall as a hospital building." Rach, why is there a pet shop in a mall," I asked confused. " I don't really know, probably easier to find than an animal shelter," awnsered Rach. It was starting to feel like this day would never end. "Hey Rach, can I ask you a personal question," I asked Rach. "Sure," she said, "what do you want to know?" It took me awhile to ask her, " Rach, are you happy here? Do you have a boy friend." It took her a minute to digest what I said and then she awnsered, " Yeah, I'm perfectly happy her. I'm not sure yet on the boyfriend thing." The boyfriend thing? What does that even mean.


	20. Chapter 21

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean your not sure yet on the boyfriend thing," asked Finn. I didn't want to tell him yet that Jesse St James, one of the guy friends he doesn'tknow about, is close to asking me out. " Finn, I want to tell you what I mean, but its complicated," I awnsered. Finn was looking at me like I didn't know what i was talking about." What do you mean its complicated, either it is or it isn't Rache," said Finn angrily. Finn has no right to be angry about this. "Finn you have no right to be angry about my personal life and besides if you must know I think I'm close to getting one," I yelled at him. Then he stormed out of the mall.

Why does Finn think he can butt into my personal life? He doesn't need to know if I have a boyfriend or not. Finn is a good friend but doesn't need to know about Jesse. I wonder what Quinn would think if she knew that Finn was talking to me about my love life. I'm so aggravated at that conversation.

"Hey Rach, how's it going? Have you noticed how Finn has been acting latellly, its weird," asked Quinn. " I know he hasn't been himself lately. He just seems so different lately," I said. Quinn just kept sitting there looking so depressed." I just hope that Finn gets better or figure out whatever he needs to figure out," said Quinn," I hope he knows I still care about him." I want to tell Quinn he still cares but lately I'm not so sure. "Quinn, I'm sure he is just going through a phase right now. Quinn, you should go lay down and relax for a while ok," I said thoughtfully. "Ok," said Quinn as she headed up the stairs.

As I was headed upstairs my phone rang. It was Jesse.

_**Jesse: Hey Rach, are you and Finn going out or are you just friends, because I want to ask you something.**_

**Rachel: Hey Jesse, no Finn and I are just friends. We never went out. Go ahead and ask away.**

_**Jesse: Ok, let me be blunt here. When you first moved here I thought you were unique. So what I want to ask is Rach, would you go out with me?**_

**Rachel: I'm speechless Jesse. Before I awnser your question I need to tell you that my friends don't know about you. Of course I will go out with you.**

_**Jesse: I thought you would say no. Would you tell them soon cause I want to meet them Rach, okay. Bye.**_

**Rachel: Ok, Jesse I will tell them soon. Jesse I would never say no to going out with you. Bye.**

I can't believe Jesse finally asked me out. Given the fact that he wants me to tell Finn and Quinn about him. This is going to drive me crazy tonight. I'm gonna guess Quinn will be happy for me, but I just don't know about Finn. This is going to be tough.

It is Saturday morning and I feel neurotic. Telling Quinn and Finn about Jesse has got me crazed. Here goes nothing. "Finn, Quinn, this is tough for me to say, but I have a friend, a male friend, that I'm going to start to see and his name is Jesse. So what do you think," I said nervously. "I think thats wonderful," said Quinn. As I guessed, Quinn took that well, Finn on the other hand not so much. He got up and left.


	21. Chapter 22

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I'm so speechless, Rach has a boyfriend. Guess that complicated thing thing turned into a sure thing." Rach, this Jesse guy, how long have you known him? Congrats to you," I blurted out nervously. " Oh thank you," said Rach, " I've known him since I moved here. Jesse was one of the few people who talked to me when I started school here." Quinn was looking at me like I've been infected with something the affects my personality. " Rach, when can we meet him," said Quinn. I thought Quinn was nuts for saying this, but it was exactly what I was thinking. "Oh, Jesse will be here at noon," Rach said with a sly smile.

As it slowly turned twelve o'clock I headed downstairs. "Quinn, what do you think about Rachel going out with someone she just met a month ago," I asked. Gloria, who was sitting down reading a magazine, awnsered, "I think it's a little stupid but she is her own person and she's mature enough to make her own decisions." I thought about her awnser and it was very diplomatic. " I agree with you about her being mature enough to make her own decisions, but I still think it is too early for her to go out with a guy she just met," I argued nicely.

While we were waiting for Jesse to arrive, Rach came down in this beautiful black mini dress. " So Quinn, Finn," said Rach, " what do you think of my...", but she didn't get to finish because someone was at the door. " Oh hello Jesse, I would like to introduce you to my friends Quinn and Finn," said Rach happily. "Well its nice to finally meet you Quinn, Finn," Jesse said politely. What the hell, why does this guy have to be nice and polite. "Well, it's nice to meet you Finn, Rach has told us a little about you," Quinn said shyly. Great now my girlfriend likes this guy. Though nobody but Puck knows I secretly like Rach, so who could blame Quinn for liking the guy. " So Jesse," I said toughly, "how did you meet Rachel." Rachel and Jesse looked at me like I just killed their buzz. " Well, at school basically," he said, " but I met her when we crashed into each while going and coming from opposite directions." Wow this guy is nice. We all talked for a couple of hours, til Rach and Jesse left on their date.

_**Hey Finn, what's up I haven't heard from ya in two days.-Puck**_

**Oh, hi Puck, nothin much is going on except Rach is out on a date tonight with a guy named Jesse St. James-Finn**

_**Does this Jesse St James look like the next**__ Robert Pattinson? __**Does he seem suspicious to you?-Puck**_

**Yes to the first question he does look like the next **_Robert Pattinson._ **No he doesn't seem suspicious he is nice in a I-have-something-that-you want annoying sort of way.-Finn**

_**So are you going to go and fight for Rach or are you just going to stay with Quinn?-Puck**_

**I don't know, I don't want to seem like an ass to Quinn and Rach, because I discovered that I really like Rach.-Finn**

_**Well it's your decision dude. Only you can make the decision. I hope you choose right.-Puck**_

Maybe Puck's right it's my decision. I just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Sometimes I just wish I met Rach before Quinn. Quinn is a great gal and she is attractive in a vain sort of way. I just don't feel the tether. I got to find a way to dump Quinn an win Rach.


	22. Chapter 23

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

" That was a wonderful dinner," I said "I thought you might like that meal," said Jesse. We were slowly walking back to my house under the moonlight. "Hey Rach, can I ask you something," said Jesse. " Well, technically you did but go ahead," I said. "I was wondering did I do something to make Finn dislike me," asked Jesse, "cause thats what I get even though he was polite." I really don't know what to say. "Jesse, I don't think you did anything but I will ask him, ok," I said. "Ok," responded Jesse. Then we walked silently to my house.

As we got to my house I turned to Jesse." Jesse, I'm so sorry that Finn was behaving rudely," I said quietly. "Rach, its not your fault," said Jesse. As he said that he kissed me very softly. "Goonight Rach," said Jesse going to get in his car. "Goodnight Jesse," I said watching him get into his car. I stood there for a minute as he drove off. Oh Finn is going to get it.

As I walked into my house I noticed that Finn fell asleep waiting for me to come home. I'am so angry at Finn for acting lika a jealous boyfriend when he's just a friend to me. So I walked into the kitchen poured me a glass of ice water and dumped it on Finn's body. " What the hell was that for Rach," asked Finn. "That was for acting like a complete ass in front of the guy I like," I said angrily. " Bea, you know how much you mean to me," said Finn, " I just don't want you to get hurt." I pondered over what Finn said. "Finn I know you care about me, but I don't need a protector, I just need two supportive friends," I said calmly. " I know Rach," said Finn sadly. We said our good nights and went to bed.

I walked upstairs to my room wondering why Finn was acting so strangely. So instead of going to my room like I had planned and went to talk to Quinn. I knocked lightly on Quinn's door. " Hello," said Quinn sounding very exhausted. " Hey Quinn, it's me Rachel, can we talke," I asked her. " Sure, what's up, how long have you been home it's 12:30 in the morning," said Gloria while yawning. How do you bring up the fact Finn has been acting strange lately to his girlfriend. " Quinn have you noticed how strangely your boyfriend has been acting lately, I asked. Gloria seemed to be pondering what I just asked her. " Yea, it's like he doesn't trust any male suitors that are into you and he feels the need to be overprotective of you," said Quinn. We both said goodnight and went off to bed.

* * *

**Sorry if i don't have another chapter up I'm trying to finish this one up but my muse has me writing my other stories and I'm so sorry about not giving you another chapter ... i have one more paragraph to write before I write the next chapter. Please don't be mad. The next chapter will be up by next week or so i've been busy.**


	23. Chapter twenty three and a half

**Don' own Glee.**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V.**

Ok so I will admit that I have totally fallen in love with Rach. I wish that eveything wasn't so complicated. Jesse seems like a nice guy but he dosen't deserve Rach. I can't believe she got back here at midnight. I really need to talk with her later.

As I heard my alarm go off I heard Rach singing very happily. I wish I was the one to make her that happy. So I finally get up and stretch and go and take a shower. Little did I know that Rachel and Quinn were going to confront me.

"Well look who's finally up," says Rach sarcastically. " I couldn't sleep last night," I yawned loudly. "Thats waht you get for waiting up for Rach," said Quinn. Right now I wish Puck was here so I wouldn't be outnumbered. "Why does it seem like the two of you are ganging up on me," I asked them. "We wouldn't be ganging up on you if you would tell us why you're acting like an overprotective brother," said Quinn. "I just don't want Jesse to hurt her," I replied. I looked at them for a minute before going out for a run.

**Hey Josh it is getting harder and harder to resist kissing Rach,what should I do?- Finn**

_**Hey Finn, why don't you just kiss Rach, while Quinn is busy?- Puck**_

**Because that would be a douchey move and it would hurt them both if I did that.- Finn**

_**Sorry I even suggested that dude. I've been kinda chillin and going out on lots of dates if you know what I mean Finn. -Puck**_

**I forgive you man, sorry that we can't hang out and for talking about Rachel and Quinn alot. Gross, O don't want to hear about you conquests Puck.- Finn**

_**It's alright Finn, I wish I was there to see this stuff happening. If I was there I could probably give you some good advice.-Puck**_

**Dude, it kinda sucks Rach didn't invite you but I understand why she didn't.-Finn**

_**Can you tell me why she didn't invite me-Puck**_

**I think it has to do with the fact you kept hitting on her.- Finn**

_**Thats very understandable. Well I got to go.- Puck**_

**Well I got to get back, talk to you later.- Finn**

After texting Puck about whats been happening, I realized I need to breakup with Quinn soo. Also, I need to find out more about this Jesse character. Now is the time to start thinking of a plan to get Rach. I lookded down at my phone and it was one o'clock in the afternoon, oh crap I should head back before they start to worry.

* * *

**So what do you think ...**

**Please review.**

**Starting on the next chapter today.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Don't Own Glee**

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

_'Where in blazing hades is Finn,' _**thought Rachel. " Out of the past two years I've known Finn, I have never seen him act like that," said Quinn. "I appreciate him looking out for me but he has no say in my dating life," said Rachel. "If its any consolation, I think you and Jesse look good together," said Quinn. I just smiled and hugged her.**

**Its one o'clock in the afternoon and Finn is still not back. Then I heard the front door open and Finn walks in. "Where in the world were you Finn," I asked angrily. He looked like he wet his pants at my tone. "I'm sorry I worried you Rach, I didn't go very far and I needed to clear my head, so I stopped and texted with Puck,"said Finn. I shook my head and hugged him. "Finn, I was worried about you, next time you do that please let me know your ok," I said. He just nodded and went upstairs.**

**It was dinner time, Quinn and Finn were napping. "Hey mom, what smells delicious," I asked. She jumped slightly when I entered the kitchen. "Hey Rach, we are having Chicken Cordon Bleu with a nice light salad and sparkling cider to drink," my mom said. That sounds so good. "When will it be ready," I asked. I might have to go wake up Quinn and Finn soon. " It will be ready in an hour," my mother said. Just then my phone goes off and I have a gotten a text from Jesse.**

_**Hey Beautiful, whats going on with Finn? - Jesse**_

**Hey Jesse, I don't know, he won't tell Quinn and me whats going on.- Rachel**

_**He's really overprotective of you Rach, and I can understand that.- Jesse**_

**Finn is usually not that overprotective. He usually is a care free goofball who can make anyone serious laugh. - Rachel**

_**I wish I could meet that version of him. He sounds like a cool guy.- Jesse**_

**Well I have to go wake up Quinn and Finn for dinner. Talk to you later.- Rachel**

_**Talk to you later Rach. I hope Finn warms up to me- Jesse**_

**After I got done texting Jesse, I went upstairs to wake up my friends. "Finn, wake up its dinner time," I said. He groaned and looked up at me and said, " What the hell Rach, I'm trying to sleep here." I just rolled my eyes at him. " Just get up Finn, its time for dinner," I said. At the word dinner, he jumped up fully clothed and ran downstairs. I walked over to Quinn's room and knocked. " Come in," yawned Quinn. I opened the door and looked at Quinn, she had a serious case of bed head. " Hey Quinn, you might want to comb your hair before dinner," I said. She laughed while brushing her hair and then we went downstairs.**

**"So mom, what are we celebrating," I asked. "Who said we are celebrating something," my mom retorts. I just rolled my eyes. "We only eat Chicken Cordon Bleu when we are celebrating something," I said. Mom just smiled at us and said, "Rach my boss gave me a raise. " Quinn's, Finn's, and my eyes widen and we all said, "congratulations!" We celebrated for a while before going to bed.**

* * *

**I can't remember if I made Rachel a vegan in this story or not and I know a bit about veganism so sorry if I changed her into meat eater.**

**I won't be working on Facebook: Finchel, Rachel Finds Out, or this one for a while.**

**I will however be working on my other Finchel story "Don't Stop Loving Me" so expect more chapters to that story.**

**Please review.**


End file.
